The Dark Forces
by MiraculousCatNoir
Summary: Dark forces are closing in on the two heroes of Paris. What will happen, will Ladybug and Chat Noir make it out alive?
1. Return

**Happy New Year!**

Chat Noir's POV

Everything was going well. No one had been hurt, and Ladybug was keeping Razor busy so that he wouldn't notice us. But suddenly, everything went wrong.

Somehow, Razor noticed the group sneaking off to the exit and attacked. It was only one spear, everyone should have been able to get out safely. I was wrong.

Almost everyone was able to get away unscathed, but Felix had no time to dodge the attack. I couldn't let my brother get hurt. Not because I didn't do anything.

Before I knew what was happening, my body was surging forward towards my twin. I pushed him out of the way of the spike and away from harm.

I can't say the same for me.

I felt a searing pain in my chest, and it was suddenly difficult to breathe. I think I heard Ladybug scream, but I can't be sure. Everything was becoming foggy.

No longer able to hold myself up, I collapsed. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, preventing me front hitting the ground.

I look up and see all of my friends surrounding me, Ladybug running towards me. I see the akuma smile and leave. I want to warn Ladybug, but I can't speak anymore.

Everything goes dark.

No One's POV

Nobody moved as they stared at Chat Noir. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. Felix was the first to snap out of it when Chat started to fall. He quickly stood up and caught him, slowly bringing him to lay down on the ground.

He rested Chat's head on his lap, refusing to let his brother go.

Everyone started to circle around, trying to see if Chat was alright. Felix was starting to feel claustrophobic, but didn't say anything. He looked up briefly when Ladybug crouched down next to him, but looked directly back at his brother.

When he saw that Chat's eyes were closed, he started to panic.

"H-hey. Don't go to sleep. Open your eyes."

He started tapping Chat's face, trying to get him to open his eyes.

Chat slowly and painfully opened his eyes. He looked around, but it looked as if he wasn't really processing what was around him.

Ladybug grabbed Chat's hand and held it to her chest.

"Please Chat, stay with us. We'll get you to the hospital and you'll be alright, okay?" Ladybug begged, tears falling down her cheeks.

The rest of the group had backed up a step, feeling awkward, but not wanting to leave their hero. They all had tears in their eyes. They felt as if they were losing a friend.

Chat's eyes finally cleared slightly, and he looked at everyone individually. When he finally reached Ladybug and Felix, he gave a small, painful smile at the two of them and slightly squeezed Ladybug's hand. Ladybug smiled at the action, but it quickly slipped away when she felt Chat's grip weaken.

Chat struggled to take a breath, but when he finally did he looked at everyone one more time.

"I-I'm s… sor-ry." Chat said with the little breath he had left.

Hearing his weak voice, tears started to fall down the teens' faces, knowing that he wasn't going to make it.

Chat smiled one more time before his hand fell out of Ladybug's grasp and all life left his eyes.

Even though they knew it was going to happen, some of the teens couldn't help but cry.

What no one expected was for Felix to start screaming.

"NO! I REFUSE TO LET YOU DIE, YOU HEAR ME!? I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE YOU!" Felix cried, bringing Chat's body close and hugging him.

The students were startled by Felix's reaction. Then they saw a green light come from Chat's body, moving from his feet up.

They shielded their eyes, and when the light was gone, they saw a small, floating black cat with green eyes. He was crying, looking at Chat's body. However, they didn't pay much attention to it.

"No way…"

When they looked back at Chat's body, they no longer saw Chat Noir, Paris' dead hero, but they saw their classmate and friend, Adrien Agreste.

Those that weren't crying were now. The ones that were crying earlier had to be comforted by their classmates.

Nino walked forward and fell on his knees next to Adrien's body.

"Adrien?"

Nino reached his hand forward and grabbed Adrien's hand.

It was cold.

Nino started to cry harder.

"This can't be happening. You can't be d… you can't be gone. I can't believe my best friend's gone."

No one really paid attention when Ladybug's earrings started to beep, except for Alya.

"Wait. If Adrien is… was Chat Noir, does that mean you're…" Alya said, turning to Ladybug. Everyone chose to ignore Alya's use of the past tense.

Turning to Ladybug, who was still kneeling by Adrien's body, everyone saw a red light come from Ladybug. When the light faded, the students gasped.

Not only was there a creature that looked like a giant ladybug, but in Ladybug's place was Marinette.

The ladybug creature flew to the sobbing cat creature that had landed itself on Felix's knees, next to Adrien's head. A teardrop landed next to the creature's paw, which was on Adrien's cheek.

Everyone was surprised to see Felix crying, but thought differently when they remembered that he had just lost his twin brother, the most important person in the world for him.

"There has to be something we can do." Felix said, looking up at Marinette with pleading eyes.

Marinette just looked sadly at him.

Felix's face fell, even more tears flowed from his eyes as he looked back at his brother's still face.

"Maybe…" Marinette mumbled.

Everyone looked at her as she turned to the ladybug creature.

"Tikki. Can't I use Miraculous Super Cure to help Adrien?"

Tikki shook her head.

"Even though the Miraculous Super Cure helps heal major injuries, you know that it rarely works on other miraculous holders. Besides, it can't bring back the dead."

Everyone felt the last of their hope fade away.

Was there really nothing they could do?

Marinette felt useless. She had the power of the Ladybug Miraculous, the power of creation, and the ability to help people, but she wasn't able to help the one she loved.

"There is one thing that can be done."

Everyone looked up sharply at the cat creature's words.

"However, there's a big risk involved."

"Plagg, you can't really be thinking about trying that, can you?" Tikki said, looking shocked and horrified at Plagg.

"It's the only thing that can bring him back. I don't want to lose another kitten!" Plagg screamed.

The group looked sadly at Plagg.

"What's the risk?"

The teens and two kwamies turned to Marinette, who had a determined look on her face.

Tikki and Plagg looked at each other. Tikki sighed before nodding at Plagg, giving him permission to tell her.

"There's a special magic that can be used to bring Adrien back. However, it requires someone to transfer their life force to him. The risk is that in exchange for bringing him back, you could lose your own life."

 **I actually wanted to end this somewhere else, but this happened.**


	2. Where is He?

No One's POV

No one said anything as they looked at the person before them. Seeing the surprised looks on their faces, Zlo started to laugh.

"You have no idea what you have done, do you?" He asked.

Seeing that no one answered, Zlo continued.

"The spell that you just read was an emergency counter spell to the one that locked me away in the ring." Zlo's smile widened at the horrified faces of the two teens and their kwamies as they realized what they have done.

"You've freed me from my prison, with my own body. Now I don't need to take control of yours to get what I want." He says as he looks at Adrien.

Having finally come out of their shock, Adrien and Marinette stand up, about to call for their kwamies to transform them. But before they could say anything, Zlo jumped up to the window leading outside. He turned around one last time to give them an evil smirk and waved to them before leaping out into the streets of Paris.

Marinette ran to the window to see if she could see where Zlo was headed, Adrien close behind her. When they stepped out onto the balcony, they saw no trace of where Zlo had gone.

The two heroes looked at each other, thinking the same thing.

 _"_ _What have we done?"_

-Time Skip-

(Midnight)

Ladybug and Chat Noir can be seen jumping across the buildings of Paris, seemingly on one of their normal patrols. However, they were looking for something, or someone.

"How can he be alive!? I thought that you beat him!" Marinette, now Ladybug, yelled loud enough so that only her partner could hear her.

"I don't know. I mean…" Adrien, as Chat Noir, replied, having a confused look on his face. "I don't remember much from our fight, but I remember making a deal with Zlo. The battle afterwards is a blur, but I remember stabbing him with my sword, then everything went black."

The two heroes landed on a nearby building to catch their breath. Ladybug had a thoughtful look.

"What exactly was the deal you two made?" She asked.

Chat Noir took a minute to remember the details.

"Well… I believe that Zlo said that the two of us would fight until one of us died, and whoever won would get control of my body." He explained.

Ladybug suddenly got an idea.

"The spell!"

At Chat's confused gaze, she continued.

"At the time that you stabbed Zlo, I must have performed the spell at almost the exact same moment." She said. Chat seemed to understand what she was trying to say.

"The spell must have stopped me before I killed Zlo. I never killed him, just wounded him enough where he was too weak to keep control of my body, letting me get control back." Chat said, finishing Ladybug's thoughts.

"It makes the most sense when you think about it." Ladybug said.

The two of them just looked at each other, not sure of what to say. Suddenly, their miraculouses started to beep, indicating their time as the two heroes of Paris was ending for the night.

Sighing, Ladybug looked at her partner.

"We should head home. We don't want to be caught out in the open without our powers with Zlo still out there." She said.

Chat only nodded numbly in response. His eyes were clouded behind the mask, as if seeing something that no one else could.

Chat was about to turn around and go home before he heard Ladybug call his name. Turning around, he was surprised when he felt Ladybug's arms wrap around him in a hug. Getting over his shock, he hugged her back.

"Don't worry kitty. We'll find him and defeat him. I won't let him hurt you again." She said, not liking seeing her partner so upset.

Chat pulled away from the hug and grinned at her.

"I know we will."

Grabbing her hand, he bent down and kissed it before turning away from her. Looking over his shoulder, he gave her one more smile.

"See you tomorrow, bugaboo." He said before he leapt off the roof and headed home.

Ladybug smiled, glad to know that her partner was feeling good enough to call her by the nickname he gave her. Looking in the direction that he had disappeared, she smiled before heading in the opposite direction towards her own home.

-Time Skip-

(Adrien's room)

Chat leapt through the window that lead to his room, transforming back into Adrien as soon as his feet touched the floor.

He looked up when he heard the creaking of bed springs to see his brother getting up to greet him.

"Look who decided to show up." Felix said with a smirk.

Adrien didn't say anything. He just gave a tired sigh and walked to his bed, sitting on the edge, not even bothering to scold Plagg for digging into the stash of camembert in the room.

Noticing something was bothering his twin, Felix walked over and sat next to his brother.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Felix asked, worried about what was upsetting his brother.

Adrien sighed again before looking at his brother, unintentionally showing his fear in his eyes.

"Zlo is back."

 **(I was going to leave it here, but I'm not that mean... lies!)**

Felix just stared at his brother for a couple of seconds, before jumping to his feet.

"WHAT!? What do you mean he's back?" Felix asked.

Now Felix was terrified for his brother. Adrien had told him many of his adventures as Chat Noir, but none of them scared him as much as the one that had put his brother in the hospital and given him amnesia.

Felix stopped freaking out as his brother tried to explain.

"Marinette and I were looking through this old, ancient book about the miraculouses and their powers. We found a spell that none of us knew about, so we decided to see what it did. I said the spell, and… oh man, Fé. We really messed up." Adrien said, running his shaking hands through his hair.

Understanding what his brother was trying to tell him, Felix sat back down and rubbed his back, trying to comfort him.

"That's not all, is it?" Felix said.

Adrien looked up quickly, startled by the question.

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Felix continued.

"I'm your twin, Adrien. I can tell when something is bothering you, and it's been bothering you for a while now."

Adrien looked down at the floor, deciding if he wanted to tell his brother.

"You're right." Adrien said, "Something has been bothering me, ever since I got my memories back."

Adrien paused for a minute. Felix just waited patiently for his brother to continue.

"Ever since I got my memories back, I've been seeing… things."

Felix had a startled look on his face. Before he could question his brother, Adrien continued.

"Not things like ghosts or something like that, but they seem to be more like… memories. I think I'm seeing the memories of past Chat Noir's." Adrien said, looking slightly scared.

Felix was also scared. Scared for his brother. However, trying to stay strong for his troubled twin, he put on a brave face.

"Maybe… maybe it's because you fought with Zlo. I mean… you did say that he has been in the ring since the beginning of the miraculouses and he was able to see all the previous cat miraculous holders. So maybe because he was in your head, you're seeing some of the things he saw from his time in the ring." Felix said, trying to console his brother.

Adrien was hesitant, but he eventually gave Felix a smile.

"Yeah. You're probably right."

Before either of them could say anything else, they heard a knock on their door. Nathalie called out to them saying that they should be asleep, since it was around one in the morning.

Quickly getting dressed and ready for bed, the two boys got into their own beds, not noticing Plagg's scared (yet hopeful?) look from his hiding place under Adrien's bed.

 **Author's note: Hey guys. Just letting you know that updates may take longer than the last two stories since I have a babysitting job every weekday for most of the day. But I will do my best to get chapters out as fast as possible.**


	3. New Miraculous Holder

No One's POV

Zlo cackled as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop. He was finally free from the ring.

 _"_ _Those fools are so naïve. That spell has completely freed me from the confines of the ring. Now there's nothing that stop me from achieving my goal."_ Zlo thought.

He wasn't worried about Ladybug and Chat Noir finding him, since he was heading to a secret location. A place that he has only been to once, the last time he was free to roam around.

Looking up, he finally saw the outline of the building he was looking for, pleased that he could get there faster than he did the last time. The butterfly themed stained-glass window unmistakable, even in the darkness.

Having learned and copied the powers of the Cat Miraculous, Zlo used the power of cataclysm to break through the wall instead of walking through the front door.

"That's how you make an entrance." Zlo smirked, looking at his hand that still had a black glow from his power.

Looking up the stairs to where he knew Hawkmoth was, he called out to him.

"Oh Hawkmoth, I'm home!"

With his sadistic smile still in place, Zlo started to slowly walk up the stairs. As he reached the top, he could hear someone scrambling around, as if trying to hide. Smile widening, Zlo stepped into the room, the only light being the light of the moon shining through the stained-glass window.

Looking around the room, Zlo saw a figure in the corner of the room, curled up as small as possible. He walked over the figure and smiled down at it.

"Aw, Hawkmoth, don't be like that."

Before Hawkmoth knew what was happening, he was being hoisted into the air by the collar of his shirt. He looked down at Zlo, terror clearly seen on his face. He still remembered what happened to him the first time the two had met.

"P-please. D-don't hurt me." Hawkmoth pleaded.

Zlo just smiled before his arm lashed out and snatched the butterfly brooch from Hawkmoth's suit.

The purple magic of the butterfly miraculous washed over Hawkmoth as he lost his magic and transformed back into a civilian.

It was too dark for Zlo to see the face of the man behind the mask, but he didn't really care. Looking around, he noticed a pile of rope nearby. Getting an idea, Zlo dragged Hawkmoth towards the rope and started tying him up. Seeing that he had just enough rope left for what he wanted to do, he dragged the man over to the window. Looking down at the man one last time, he grinned.

"I think that you should be punished for not helping me last time, don't you?" The man only whimpered in response.

Zlo then hoisted the man u and threw him through the glass, taking pleasure in the sound of breaking glass and the man's screams.

Before the ex-miraculous holder fell too far, Zlo grabbed the end of the rope that was left over and tied to a nearby support beam, causing the ex-Hawkmoth to dangle just outside of the window.

Zlo laughed at the terrified sounds the man was making before he looked to the brooch that he still had clutched in his hand. His grin widened as he pinned it to his shirt.

Soon, a small light-purple light shone from the brooch before a small figure appeared before him.

The small creature shook its head to clear its confusion before looking up. He let out a small gasp as he saw who it was.

"N-no, i-it c-can't be. Zlo?"

Zlo smirked at the small creature in front of him.

"Yes Nooroo, it is I." he said.

"W-where is Hawkmoth?" Nooroo asked, afraid to be alone with the one who caused so much pain in their old village ages ago.

"He is currently occupied." Zlo said, glancing at the broken window. "But that does not matter. You no longer serve him. I am your new master." He said as he stepped closer to Nooroo.

The butterfly kwami was too scared to say anything, he just trembled in fear.

"Now," Zlo said, "let's get down to business."

-Time Skip- (Monday)

Both Marinette and Adrien walked into their first class of the day looking as if they hadn't gotten much, if any, sleep all weekend.

Which they didn't

Although there had been no akuma attacks, neither hero could sleep much with the worry of Zlo being free.

Felix walked beside his brother, constantly sending him worried looks. This is what caused their classmates to become concerned.

By now, they were used to their two friends coming in late or tired, but in the time that they had gotten to know Felix, they knew he wasn't one who often showed his emotions in front of anyone but his brother.

"Dude, are you okay?" Nino asked as Adrien sat down next to him. He was the only one who noticed how Felix looked slightly scared as he sat down in his seat next to his twin.

"Yeah, you two look like you didn't get any sleep." Alya said from her spot next to Marinette.

All eyes were on Adrien and Marinette, waiting for an answer. Marinette, Adrien, and Felix (for he knew about both of their identities) looked at each other before the Adrien and Marinette gave their most convincing smiles.

"Yeah, we're fine. Just a little tired." Adrien said.

"We just got so caught up in our project that we didn't get much sleep." Marinette finished.

They hated lying to their friends. Although, it made them feel better that it wasn't a total lie. They did work on their project, but it wasn't what was causing their lack of sleep.

Their classmates didn't completely believe them.

"You know you can tell us if something is bothering you, right?" Rose said.

"Yeah we would be happy to help in any way that we can." Ivan said, giving the two a kind look (for him).

The others in the class all nodded their heads in agreement, except for Chloe, who went back to filing her nails. Although, she did feel the same why. Well… maybe not for Marinette.

Before either Adrien or Marinette could get a word out to try and reassure that they were alright, Madame Bustier walked into the room.

"Alright class, settle down." She said as she started class.

The entire class period, the students would occasionally glance at their two friends, wondering what could be wrong with them.

 **Author's Note: Ohh, people are getting suspicious. Please review! I like knowing what you guys think and if there is anything that I can improve on.**


	4. Troubling Teens

No One's POV

They didn't want to be there, they had to go look for Zlo. This was the only thought going through Adrien and Marinette's heads all throughout school.

Their classmates and friends didn't miss how anxious they were becoming. They were starting to become suspicious of the two. It didn't help that Felix kept casting worried looks towards his brother.

During lunch period, Nino and Alya had gathered their classmates to plan to corner their two friends and get them to talk. However, that didn't work out for as soon as the bell rang, the two of them had dashed out of the door and vanished before the class could do anything.

They were about to go and question Felix, before he gave them all a glare and walked out of the room.

Out of options, for now, the class said their goodbye's, promising to find out what was wrong with their friends the next day.

Marinette and Adrien ran down the streets of Paris before turning into an abandoned alleyway. Marinette opened her purse while Adrien help open his over shirt, letting their kwami fly out. Calling out to their kwamies to transform them, a light surrounded them as they changed into Paris' super hero duo, Ladybug and Chat Noir.

They leapt onto the roof of the building next to them before they started their search yet again. What they didn't know was that Zlo was already putting his plan into action.

On the other side of the city was a young man of about eighteen years of age with sandy blonde hair and brown eyes. He snuck into his mother's bedroom, looking through all the drawers and under all the furniture. Finally, he found what he was looking for buried behind a group of boxes at the back of her closet. An old switch blade with a hand carved handle.

Smiling, the boy put the blade in his pocket and ran out of the room and out the front door. He continued to run until he was in an abandoned part of town several blocks away from his house. Or... old house.

Taking out the blade, the young man, Gunner, looked at the name carved into the handle.

 _Richard Sandler_

His now deceased grandfather.

He remembered when his grandfather gave him the old blade from his time in the army when he was twelve, shortly after his father died. He always kept it with him, until his mother found out a couple of days ago and confiscated the only thing he had left of his grandfather.

Gripping the handle tighter, Gunner seethed with rage.

He didn't notice the dark purple butterfly that was flying towards him.

The akuma flew into the switch blade, tainting it in a shade of dark purple. An outline of a butterfly appeared over Gunner's face.

Gunner's world went black. He looked around, trying to find out why he was no longer in the abandoned street, but in a dark world with nothing in it.

Almost nothing.

Gunner turned around and almost jumped when he saw another person with him.

"Hello." The other person said. Gunner didn't know what to say, so he just nodded in acknowledgment.

"I am Zlo, and I am here to make you an offer." Zlo said.

Gunner was confused.

"I've seen the news and read the interviews of people who were turned into those... things. I thought it was because of a man named... Hawkmoth?" Gunner asked.

Zlo smiled at him.

"Yes, well... Hawkmoth is no longer in charge. But you should be glad. I am more powerful than Hawkmoth was, so I can provide you with the power to destroy those that have defied you. In exchange, I want you to do something for me." Zlo said.

Gunner looked down at the switch blade in his hand before looking back at Zlo with smirk.

"What do you need me to do?"

Zlo smiled as he raised his hand at Gunner. A large mass of purple magic rushed towards Gunner as Zlo spoke.

"I want you to go after Ladybug and Chat Noir, and I want you to kill them. Bring their miraculouses to me, and after that, you will be free to do whatever you want, Razor"

Gunner's world formed back into the abandoned street that he was walking. The mass of purple magic circled around him, changing his form.

He slightly grew in height as sharp metal spikes grew from his back. His teeth sharpened and two swords attached themselves to his sides. His Sandy hair grew and ended in sharp points. His clothes changed so that he was wearing a dark green and gray camouflage army suit with black combat boots.

Once these changes were finished taking place, Gunner, now Razor, opened the switch blade in his hand and placed the blade in between his teeth.

Grinning around the knife in his mouth, Razor jumped onto the nearest building's roof and headed off to find Ladybug and Chat Noir.

As he was running across the rooftops, he heard Zlo's voice inside his head.

"To help you with your mission, I will show you the easiest way to get Ladybug and Chat Noir to come to you." Zlo said as an image appeared in Razor's mind.

An image of a certain class of Collège Françoise Dupont.

Razor grinned, his sharp teeth showing as he changed directions. Might as well grab as many of the kids as he could as fast as he can so that Ladybug and Chat Noir come out faster.

Razor was about to have some fun.


	5. Kidnapped!

No One's POV

Nino and Alya were walking together, on their way home from a date (which was getting ice cream then chasing after Ladybug and Chat Noir after seeing them running across the rooftops).

Nino silently listened to his girlfriend talk about her Ladyblog, always happy to see her so animated about something she loved. He would occasionally put in his own opinion, but was mostly content just to listen to her voice.

After Alya was finished talking about the latest video and the comments for said video, the two continued to walk for a couple minutes in a comfortable silence.

"So…" Alya said, breaking the silence, "what do you think is going on with Marinette and Adrien?" She asked.

"I don't know." Nino replied, also wondering what his best friend was hiding from him.

"I mean, first Marinette can't get out a single word in front of Adrien without stuttering, then Adrien starts to act flustered around Marinette while she seems calmer around him. Like, are they dating or not? And now their keeping secrets from us!?" Alya ranted, her voice getting louder as she continued. Not wanting his girlfriend to take out her frustration on an unfortunate victim, most likely him, Nino tried to calm her down.

"I don't know what's going on with them, but everyone's trying to help that. They'll open up to us eventually."

Not exactly liking the answer, but knowing it's the truth, Alya calmed down slightly.

Because they were so absorbed in their conversation, they didn't notice the figure that was sneaking up behind them before it was too late. They weren't even to let out a scream for help before they were both knocked out, being surrounded by the darkness of unconsciousness.

Alix and Kim were having another race as Max kept record of their time. Max sighed as he looked at his two friends, wondering why those two always have to make a competition of everything. Looking at the two racers, ready for the start signal, he got the timer ready.

"On your mark, get set… GO!"

With that, Alix and Kim were off. They would usually have their whole class there to watch them, but not this time. This time, they were only racing so they could clear their heads, trying to find out what was going on with their friends, Adrien and Marinette. They didn't notice the small noise that came from Max, or that he was no longer there.

As the two crossed the finish line, Alix slightly in front, Alix started cheering.

"Yes! I win again!" she cheered.

"What!? No way. I was the winner." Kim said, denying his defeat.

"No way. I was obviously the one in first." Alix said, smirking at Kim.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes! Look…" Alix said, not wanting to fight anymore, "why don't we just ask Max." She said, looking for her other friend.

Not seeing him, the two started calling out for him.

"Max!?"

They looked around the area that they had been racing. Alix turned when she heard a small scream from Kim. Looking towards Kim, she came face to face with a dark figure, before she was too was knocked unconscious.

Nathaniel was walking home from his favorite spot in Paris. It was quiet and surrounded by a beautiful scenery, perfect for drawing in his sketch book. He was holding his sketchbook close to his chest with one hand, and holding the bag carrying his drawing supplies in the other.

He was slightly frustrated, not being able to concentrate enough to work on any of his sketches. He was too worried about his friends. He was always very shy, never talking much, but Marinette and Adrien were always so nice to him. It bothered him to know that something was bothering the two of them to the point they would avoid their friends. He was only brought out of his thoughts when he bumped into someone. About to apologize to the stranger, the words get stuck in his throat and dropped his supplies as he looked into the stranger's face. The last thing he saw was a sharp toothed smile before he saw black.

Rose and Juleka sat at a small table at a little café that they both loved. The two girls tended to go there after school to grab a cup of tea or hot chocolate while they worked on homework or just talked to each other about the different things going on in their lives. The focus of their conversation today were Marinette and Adrien.

"I wonder what was bothering them." Juleka said, looking up from her cup to look at Rose.

"I don't know." Rose said, tapping her chin. "But it must be big if they raced out of class like that without talking to anyone."

Juleka nodded her head in agreement. It just wasn't like those two to completely ignore people.

"Ohh… I hope nothing bad is going on. I really don't want anything bad to happen to anyone." Rose said, worried about her friends.

Juleka nodded again before getting up.

"Come on, Rose, we should probably be heading home."

Rose smiled up at her best friend. The two girls left money at the table and waved to the girl at the counter before heading out the door. The two walked in silence, Rose occasionally skipping ahead of Juleka, waiting for the taller girl to catch up. Rose skipped ahead of Juleka again before turning a corner. Juleka smiled slightly at the smaller girl's energy. Then she heard a small scream. Realizing that it was her friend that screamed, Juleka raced forward and around the corner.

"Rose!" Juleka screamed before a hand covered her mouth and she was knocked unconscious.

Mylene and Ivan were walking through town together. Neither of them talked, being surrounded by a comfortable silence. The silence allowed them to just enjoy the company of the other, and helped them to organize their thoughts and feelings. As they were walking, they came across a music store that both teens frequently shopped at. When they entered they went to separate parts of the small store, Ivan to the metal and punk music as Mylene gravitated to the calmer music genres.

As they were browsing the various types of music, their thoughts drifted to their two friends. Marinette and Adrien helped them get together, and they wanted to do the same for them. Mylene and Ivan wanted to help their friends with whatever was making them scared and anxious so that they could focus more on getting together.

Their thoughts were interrupted when the front windows of the store were smashed, glass showering over the two.

Looking to see what caused the glass to break, Mylene let out a surprised gasp when she saw a tall figure looming over her.

"Mylene!" Ivan screamed as he rushed to her side.

His arms wrapped around her protectively as they were both knocked unconscious.

"Hurry up, Sabrina!" Chloe called out to her… friend.

"Coming." Sabrina said as she struggled to carry the six shopping bags that Chloe was making her carry.

The two decided to go shopping to get their worried minds off of Marinette and Adrien (Chloe forced Sabrina to come along so she could carry her bags).

"Ugh! What is going on with my Adrien? And what does it have to do with Marinette?" Chloe asked as soon as Sabrina caught up with her.

"I don't know. But Marinette could be included because they might be dating." Chloe glared back at Sabrina, causing the red head to shrink back in fear.

"As if! There is no way that my Adrien would have anything to do with the likes of that girl."

She waited for Sabrina to agree with her, but was confused when she didn't hear anything. She turned around only to notice that she was alone.

"Sabrina! Where did you go? Get back here right now!" Chloe called out, only slightly worried. She turned around to keep looking when she bumped into someone.

"Ow! Watch where you're…" Chloe paused when she saw a dark figure standing in front of her. She screamed as she was grabbed, before all she saw was darkness.

Felix sat in his and Adrien's room, trying to focus on his homework. He was extremely worried about his brother. He had never met Zlo before, but he knew that the last time Adrien had gone against him, he was badly injured. Giving up on his homework for now, Felix walked over to the couch and turned on the TV. Not even bothering trying to pay attention to whatever was on the TV, Felix thought about the situation his brother was in.

He didn't want his twin to get anywhere near the villain, too worried about his brother's safety. But, he also knew that Adrien was one of the only two people that can stop him, and he didn't want Zlo to be running around Paris hurting even more people.

Too wrapped up in his thoughts, he almost didn't hear someone coming through the giant windows in the room.

"It's about time that you got back. I was starting to get worried." Felix said as he turned to see who came in, expecting his twin. He paused when he noticed someone dressed in camouflage with many sharp weapons.

"I'm sorry to have worried you." The person smirked, showing off his sharp teeth.

Felix slowly started to stand up before he bolted to the door. Before he got too far, the akumatized villain jumped in front of him, preventing him from escaping. As the villain threw a punch at him, there was only one thing that Felix thought of before he was knocked out.

 _"_ _Adrien, help!"_


	6. Sacrifice

**Merry Christmas! I promise that I haven't given up on this story.**

No One's POV

As soon as they were able to get away from school and their friends, Ladybug and Chat Noir could be seen running across the rooftops of Paris. Still searching for a sign of Zlo.

"Where is he?" Chat asked, a hint of annoyance and fear touching his voice.

Ladybug looked towards him. She noticed how tense his shoulders were, his fists and jaw were clenched, and his movements were not as graceful as they usually were.

She slowed down and stopped at the edge of one of the buildings. Noticing that she stopped, Chat moved back towards Ladybug, giving her a confused look.

Ladybug fidgeted a bit before she looked at Chat.

"Are you alright?"

Seeing that he either didn't understand or was going to brush her question aside, she decided to elaborate on her question.

"Are you okay with facing Zlo again? I mean, the last time that you saw him, you were badly injured and lost your memories."

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to lie to his lady, Chat sighed.

"I don't know." He said, sounding tired.

"It's just… It's my fault that Zlo was released again, so it's my responsibility to beat him. And since he was in my head and we fought last time, I feel like I understand him more than anyone. Well, other than Plagg."

Ladybug just gave Chat a look, sensing that something else was bothering him. Hesitating for a moment, before finally giving in, Chat continued talking.

"I also think that other than what happened with him… taking over my body," Chat and Ladybug both shivered at the memory, "I somehow think that I know him personally." Noticing Ladybug's confused and startled look, he continued.

"Ever since Zlo was in my head, and you used the Miraculous Super Cure, I've been having… dreams, or memories of past Chat Noirs, and I've seen some with Zlo in it. But he was good, almost like a big brother to the first Chat Noir." Chat finished, looking slightly uncomfortable at confessing this.

Too shocked to say anything, Ladybug just stared at him, wondering what was going on with her kitty.

"Oh, I'm touched to hear you say that you think that I used to be like a big brother." A smooth voice sounded from behind them.

Whirling around, recognizing the voice, they came face to face with the very person that they were searching for.

"Zlo!" They both said, getting into battle stances, preparing for a fight.

Zlo smirked at seeing how cautious they were around him.

"I wouldn't be worried about me at the moment."

Ladybug and Chat looked at each other, wondering what he was talking about.

"What do you mean?" Ladybug questioned, both heroes slightly relaxing their stances.

"What I mean is that I may have come across that man that has been giving you troubles for close to a year, and taken the thing most precious to him." He said, gesturing to the butterfly miraculous pinned to his shirt, eliciting a gasp from the two Parisians.

"I created an akuma not too long ago named Razor, quite a _sharp_ one, that boy. I sent him to go after the thing that you treasure the most. I sent him to kidnap all of your friends, and your brother Adrien, and bring them to the tallest point in Paris. I gave him the order to kill one of them whenever I command it." Zlo explained, looking at his nails as if he was bored.

Seeing the horrified faces of the two in front of him, Zlo's smirk grew bigger as he continued.

"However, I'm feeling **_kind_** today. So, I'm giving you a chance to try and save your pathetic friends. But you better hurry, I'm starting to get bored and anxious to see some blood-shed."

Knowing that their time was limited, Ladybug and Chat Noir raced towards the Eiffel Tower, not noticing Zlo slink into the shadows to follow them.

As the two heroes were drawing nearer to the Eiffel Tower, they became more and more nervous, feeling the danger they were about to face in the tense atmosphere around the tall building.

When they were finally in view of the top level of the tower, they saw a group of figures tightly huddled together. They soon realized that it was their friends, tied together to prevent escape. However, they didn't see any sign of the akuma.

As they landed on the platform, their friends started to struggle a bit, happy that help had finally come.

Ladybug and Chat Noir walked up to the group. They bent down, Ladybug in front of Alya and Chat beside Felix, starting to untie them.

"Are you guys alright?" Ladybug asked taking the tape away from Alya's mouth, while Adrien did the same with his brother, giving him a concerned look that was returned.

"We're fine," Alya said, "but be careful. That akuma is around here somewhere. He's probably waiting around here somewhere for you guys."

As soon as she said that, a spike flew past Ladybug and Chat's heads, fortunately not hitting anyone. It imbedded itself into one of the steel beams behind the group of teens.

Chat and Ladybug pulled out their respective weapons, looking around for their attacker. They noticed a shift in the air on the other side of the platform and turned their attention towards that area.

Suddenly, a figure materialized in front of them. They gasped as they saw how deadly this akuma looked compared to the ones that were created by Hawkmoth.

"Hello Ladybug and Chat Noir." Razor grinned around the knife in his mouth, showing off his sharp teeth, "It's an honor to finally meet you."

"You must be Razor." Ladybug said, tensing even more as she noticed how every point of him seemed to be sharpened to the sharpest it could be.

Razor's grin just grew. Without turning away from Razor, Ladybug spoke to Chat.

"Chat, untie everyone and get them out. I'll distract Razor until everyone is gone." She then turned her head slightly to look at Chat from the corner of her eyes, smiling. "I'll be waiting for you."

Chat nodded his head, also smiling, before turning back to the group of teens and starting to untie them.

Ladybug looked back to see Razor lunge at her. She jumped away just in time, throwing out her yoyo to wrap around his drawn sword, preventing him from getting closer to the vulnerable group.

Chat did his best to ignore the battle that was going on behind his back, trying to focus on getting everyone else out and to safety as quick as possible so he could go help his partner. He knew that this was going to be the hardest battle they have fought yet.

He looked back only once to see how Ladybug was doing, before he turned back to finish untying the last of his friends.

"Are you alright?" he asked, wanting to make sure no one was hurt.

Everyone just nodded, too shocked or scared to say anything else.

Knowing that was the best he was going to get out of them for now, he looked around to see where the stairs were. He cursed his luck when he saw they were on the other side of the platform and that they would have to move around the battle if they wanted to get out.

He slowly gathered everyone and started guiding them to the stairs. His gaze kept shifting from the group to Ladybug, making sure that everyone was safe, and Razor hadn't noticed them yet.

Ladybug's yoyo hit Razor's blade, knocking it back and causing him to slightly lose his balance. Razor was panting, not having expected Ladybug to be as strong as she was. He happened to look to his left, seeing the group of students. He smirked.

"You're strong. But what about your friends?"

Before she knew it, Razor sent a spike to the group. Most of them moved out of the way, but it's trajectory had it flying straight for Felix.

Felix knew he couldn't move out of the way in time. He just closed his eyes, preparing for the pain he knew was going to come.

He didn't expect to be pushed out of the way.

As he fell on the ground, he could hear the gasps from his classmates and Ladybug scream in horror. He looked up and froze, terrified by what he saw.

Chat Noir, his brother, looked at him with pain filled eyes with Razor's spike sticking out of his chest.

 **Did I just ruin Christmas?**


	7. Revealed

**Happy New Year!**

Chat Noir's POV

Everything was going well. No one had been hurt, and Ladybug was keeping Razor busy so that he wouldn't notice us. But suddenly, everything went wrong.

Somehow, Razor noticed the group sneaking off to the exit and attacked. It was only one spear, everyone should have been able to get out safely. I was wrong.

Almost everyone was able to get away unscathed, but Felix had no time to dodge the attack. I couldn't let my brother get hurt. Not because I didn't do anything.

Before I knew what was happening, my body was surging forward towards my twin. I pushed him out of the way of the spike and away from harm.

I can't say the same for me.

I felt a searing pain in my chest, and it was suddenly difficult to breathe. I think I heard Ladybug scream, but I can't be sure. Everything was becoming foggy.

No longer able to hold myself up, I collapsed. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, preventing me front hitting the ground.

I look up and see all of my friends surrounding me, Ladybug running towards me. I see the akuma smile and leave. I want to warn Ladybug, but I can't speak anymore.

Everything goes dark.

No One's POV

Nobody moved as they stared at Chat Noir. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. Felix was the first to snap out of it when Chat started to fall. He quickly stood up and caught him, slowly bringing him to lay down on the ground.

He rested Chat's head on his lap, refusing to let his brother go.

Everyone started to circle around, trying to see if Chat was alright. Felix was starting to feel claustrophobic, but didn't say anything. He looked up briefly when Ladybug crouched down next to him, but looked directly back at his brother.

When he saw that Chat's eyes were closed, he started to panic.

"H-hey. Don't go to sleep. Open your eyes.

He started tapping Chat's face, trying to get him to open his eyes.

Chat slowly and painfully opened his eyes. He looked around, but it looked as if he wasn't really processing what was around him.

Ladybug grabbed Chat's hand and held it to her chest.

"Please Chat, stay with us. We'll get you to the hospital and you'll be alright, okay?" Ladybug begged, tears falling down her cheeks.

The rest of the group had backed up a step, feeling awkward, but not wanting to leave their hero. They all had tears in their eyes. They felt as if they were losing a friend.

Chat's eyes finally cleared slightly, and he looked at everyone individually. When he finally reached Ladybug and Felix, he gave a small, painful smile at the two of them and slightly squeezed Ladybug's hand. Ladybug smiled at the action, but it quickly slipped away when she felt Chat's grip weaken.

Chat struggled to take a breath, but when he finally did he looked at everyone one more time.

"I-I'm s… sor-ry." Chat said with the little breath he had left.

Hearing his weak voice, tears started to fall down the teens' faces, knowing that he wasn't going to make it.

Chat smiled one more time before his hand fell out of Ladybug's grasp and all life left his eyes.

Even though they knew it was going to happen, some of the teens couldn't help but cry.

What no one expected was for Felix to start screaming.

"NO! I REFUSE TO LET YOU DIE, YOU HEAR ME!? I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE YOU!" Felix cried, bringing Chat's body close and hugging him.

The students were startled by Felix's reaction. Then they saw a green light come from Chat's body, moving from his feet up.

They shielded their eyes, and when the light was gone, they saw a small, floating black cat with green eyes. He was crying, looking at Chat's body. However, they didn't pay much attention to it.

"No way…"

When they looked back at Chat's body, they no longer saw Chat Noir, Paris' dead hero, but they saw their classmate and friend, Adrien Agreste.

Those that weren't crying were now. The ones that were crying earlier had to be comforted by their classmates.

Nino walked forward and fell on his knees next to Adrien's body.

"Adrien?"

Nino reached his hand forward and grabbed Adrien's hand.

It was cold.

Nino started to cry harder.

"This can't be happening. You can't be d… you can't be gone. I can't believe my best friend's gone."

No one really paid attention when Ladybug's earrings started to beep, except for Alya.

"Wait. If Adrien is… was Chat Noir, does that mean you're…" Alya said, turning to Ladybug. Everyone chose to ignore Alya's use of the past tense.

Turning to Ladybug, who was still kneeling by Adrien's body, everyone saw a red light come from Ladybug. When the light faded, the students gasped.

Not only was there a creature that looked like a giant ladybug, but in Ladybug's place was Marinette.

The ladybug creature flew to the sobbing cat creature that had landed itself on Felix's knees, next to Adrien's head. A teardrop landed next to the creature's paw, which was on Adrien's cheek.

Everyone was surprised to see Felix crying, but thought differently when they remembered that he had just lost his twin brother, the most important person in the world for him.

"There has to be something we can do." Felix said, looking up at Marinette with pleading eyes.

Marinette just looked sadly at him.

Felix's face fell, even more tears flowed from his eyes as he looked back at his brother's still face.

"Maybe…" Marinette mumbled.

Everyone looked at her as she turned to the ladybug creature.

"Tikki. Can't I use Miraculous Super Cure to help Adrien?"

Tikki shook her head.

"Even though the Miraculous Super Cure helps heal major injuries, you know that it rarely works on other miraculous holders. Besides, it can't bring back the dead."

Everyone felt the last of their hope fade away.

Was there really nothing they could do?

Marinette felt useless. She had the power of the Ladybug Miraculous, the power of creation, and the ability to help people, but she wasn't able to help the one she loved.

"There is one thing that can be done."

Everyone looked up sharply at the cat creature's words.

"However, there's a big risk involved."

"Plagg, you can't really be thinking about trying that, can you?" Tikki said, looking shocked and horrified at Plagg.

"It's the only thing that can bring him back. I don't want to lose another kitten!" Plagg screamed.

The group looked sadly at Plagg.

"What's the risk?"

The teens and two kwamies turned to Marinette, who had a determined look on her face.

Tikki and Plagg looked at each other. Tikki sighed before nodding at Plagg, giving him permission to tell her.

"There's a special magic that can be used to bring Adrien back. However, it requires someone to transfer their life force to him. The risk is that in exchange for bringing him back, you could lose your own life."

 **I actually wanted to end this somewhere else, but this happened.**


	8. Please read

Hey everyone. I know that this is unlike me, but this is not another chapter. Don't worry, I am going to continue this series, but I'm going to make a few changes to some of the chapters. The reason for this is because I know where I want this story to go, but I don't know how to get to that point. I'm going to go through this series of stories and improve on what was written. There won't be any changes to the story, just additions to details and information to make it easier to understand the story. That's where I need your help. If you could comment any questions or concerns you have about this series, please comment on this "chapter", and I will do my best to make changes where I think it will help with these questions. If not, they will be answered in later chapters. Once I've figured out what I'm going to do for this story, I will delete this authors note and upload the next chapter. Even after that, you can still leave questions and concerns in the comments and I will do my best to answer them in future chapters. Also, this particular story may go through a name change, but I will let you know for sure later on. Again, I'm not giving up on this story, just trying to make it a better read for all of you. Thank you for understanding and sorry for the inconvenience.


End file.
